1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a discharge lamp lighting device and a projector.
2. Related Art
A projector which uses a discharge lamp such as a high pressure mercury lamp or a metal halide lamp has been put into practical use. As a discharge lamp lighting device used in such a projector, for example, in JP-A-2009-169304, a discharge lamp lighting device is disclosed which is configured to detect a drive voltage of a discharge lamp at least one time while plural colors of color segments are circulated and to drive the discharge lamp while changing lighting power for each color segment.
However, the drive voltage of the discharge lamp is changed in a short time according to electric power for driving the discharge lamp. Thus, in a case where the discharge lamp is driven while the electric power for driving the discharge lamp is changed in a short time, a difference occurs between a target electric current value and an actual electric current value, and thus, it is difficult to control the brightness of the discharge lamp with high accuracy.